You Take My Breath Away
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: Highschool and players. That's all you need to know. Read and Review please. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

I SUDDENLY GOT THIS IDEA IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT SOMEDAY I WILL OWN GAARA I WILL SEE TO THAT! :) OH AND ROCK LEE WILL BE IN THIS BUT HES GONNA BE COOL AND OOC JUST A HEADS UP! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)

CHAPTER ONE-NEW SCHOOL?

_**SAKURA'S POV!**_

'Hey my name is Sakura Haruno. Today is the day my best friends and I start at our new school, Konaha High. My best friends are Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten Kurosaki, Temari Sabaku, Yuki Soma, Suki Soma, Rainie Yang, and Lila Lin. Their all great and there for me when I need them. Our parents are always away on business so they let us move in together so we wouldn't be alone all the time. I have one brother who goes to Konaha, Temari has two brothers that goes there, Hinata has a cousin there, and Ino has one brother who goes there. Once we arrived at Konaha High we knew it was going to be interesting since everyone seemed to be looking straight at us. There was no turning back now.'

''Why is everyone staring at us?'' Hinata asked while blushing.

''I don't know but don't worry Hina-chan everything will be fine,'' Lila reasured her with a smile.

Hinata smiled back and we all made our way inside the school to the front office to get our schedules.

''Hello? We're the new students,'' I said trying to find someone.

A woman came out of the principal's office. She blonde hair, big boobs, and a smirk on her face. A dangerous combination on any woman.

''Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno and we're your new students,'' I said confidently.

_**THREE MONTHES LATER!**_

''Hey Sakura,'' someone said to me. I waved back with a smile.

Everything had been great. They were the most popular girls in school. Everyone loved them except the old popular girls. Karin Yamazaki. Long red hair and eyes like the devil. She hated me the second she saw me anyone could tell. All she kept saying to me everytime she saw me was 'You better stay away from my Sasuke-kun when returns!' I had no idea what that meant. I didnt know any Sasukes'. But whatever. So other then that everything was great. The girls and I had even made some new friends. Speaking of which.

''Hey Pein,'' I smiled at him. He smirked back.

He had only smiled at me once and that was when I had him take me to the school dance. He picked me up, told me I looked beautiful, and smiled. It was nice. Don't get me wrong Pein and I are only friends. At first I had a crush on him but then I relized that another friend I had made. Konan liked him to so I backed off. I'm still waiting for them to get together. Sigh. Some people were so blind when it came to love. Pein was one of those people.

Pein and I started walking towards the cafe to sit with everyone else but something big was going on with all the girls in the school.

''I can't believe Sasuke-kuns' coming back!'' Some girl screamed.

''My Sai-kun is returning!'' Another girl shouted.

''Naruto-kun!'' That one fainted right after she yelled it.

''Neji-kun is the best!'' One girl defended.

''No it's Shika-kun!'' Another one defended.

''Kiba-kun!'' Then they all started yelling.

''Pein what's going on?'' I asked confused.

''The boys must be coming back,'' he said bored.

''What boys?'' I asked still confused.

''Itachi's brother and his friends,'' he explained.

I turned back to look at all the girls fighting normally I would've just watched with a bored look but I became enraged when I saw Hina-chan get pushed down by some stupid bimbo. Oh it is on.

Pein must have seen what happened and knew what I was gonna do because he tried to calm me down.

''Saku-chan please calm down,'' he pleaded.

He knew exactly how I got if you messed with my friends. Especially my Hina-chan.

''That stupid bitch is going down. I'll be back,'' I snarled and walked through the mob of fighting girls.

_**NORMAL POV!**_

Pein knew this was gonna end badly. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Sasuke Uchiha and his friends. Sasuke smirked.

''Long time no see Pein,'' he said with that same smirk.

''Not long enough,'' he said bored.

The rest of the Akatsuki walked in and they smirked at Sasuke and his friends. They got the same smirk in return.

''Hello little brother,'' Itachi greeted.

''Anyway. We have a problem,'' Pein said seriously.

''What?'' The Akatsuki questioned together.

''Some girl in that mob pushed Hina-chan down and Saku-chan was not happy. She went to find that girl,'' he explained.

The guys looked at eachother wide eyed. They also knew this would end VERY badly if the other girls found out.

''What did you say?'' Ino walked up to Pein.

''Ino-chan calm down please,'' Itachi also pleaded.

Ino just looked at him and walked into the mob of girls. Itachi sighed. Crap. The other guys turned around and saw the rest of the girls minus Yuki and Suki. Double crap. The girls glared and walked into the crowd.

''Oh this is super bad,'' Deidara said.

''What's super bad?'' Yuki asked.

Suki looked at them and silently asked the same questioned.

Suddenly a girl was flung out of the crowd and bummed into Suki. She fell and hit her head on the floor. Yuki looked at the girl with widened eyes. The girl looked down at Suki and smirked. Then walked away. Yuki looked down at Suki and she growled. Nobody touched her sister and got away with it.

The guys looked at her. They knew exactly what was gonna happen. Triple crap. She calmly walked through the mob to follow the bitch. I mean girl.

HOW WAS THAT? IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I SUDDENLY GOT THIS IDEA IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THEN REVIEW PLEASE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT SOMEDAY I WILL OWN GAARA I WILL SEE TO THAT! :) OH AND ROCK LEE WILL BE IN THIS BUT HES GONNA BE COOL AND OOC JUST A HEADS UP! HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)

CHAPTER TWO-NEW GIRLS?

_**SAKURA'S POV!**_

After I beat the crap out of that girl I grabbed Hina-chan and then went back to Pein. I saw that he wasn't pleased when he saw me. Oh well. He should get used to it. I stopped in front of him and looked up at him. Curse my shortness. It made me less scary looking. Hina-chan went to Tobi-kun and he hugged her then kissed her forehead. Awww. Oh yea. I forgot Pein was here. I looked back at him. He sighed and dragged me away. Oh he definately wasn't happy.

_**NORMAL POV!**_

Ino walked back. Itachi looked at her disaprovingly. She would be punished that was for sure. When she got to Itachi he just dragged her away. The same thing happened with Tenten and Sasori, Lila with Deidara, Yuki and Suki, and Rainie with Kisame. When Temari got to Hidan it didn't go that simply.

''You stupid bitch! Are you just trying to get expelled?'' He yelled at her.

Temari glared.

''No. But I might get expelled for beating the shit out of you! Stupid cock sucker!'' She shouted right back at him.

He glared back. They continued to glare at eachother. Then when Hidan actually registered what she had said he was super turned on. He smirked at her and grabbed her arm.

''I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you,'' he growled.

Then before she could protest, he tossed her over his shoulder and walked out of the cafe. Sasuke and his friends just stared confused as to what was going on. They would find out later at Itachi's surprise birthday party.

_**LATER THAT DAY AT THE UCHIHA'S MANSION!**_

Everyone was laughing and having a great time. Except one problem. The girls were no where to be found. They never even showed up. What was going on? Then before Itachi could even call Ino he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was his girlfriend Ino.

''Where have you been?'' He asked.

''I was wrapping your birthday present,'' she said nervously.

''Where is it?'' He questioned.

''We need to go to your room first,'' She said still nervous.

He stared confused but none the less lead her to his room upstairs.

'_Tonight is the night. I'm finally gonna sleep with Itachi.' _She thought.

They reached his room and walked in. Ino locked the door. Itachi looked at her with a confused look.

''I have been thinking about this alot and I know that I love you. Your so important to me. That's why I have something special I want to give you,'' she said and opened her coat.

Itachi's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She was wearing red and black lingerie. And she looked hot. No homo intended.

He walked towards her and hugged her.

OMG SHES GIVING HIM HER VIRGINITY! HOW WAS THAT? REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE :) I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING-WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN- WELL HAVE NO FEAR CUZ IM BACK. WELL HERES THE THIRD CHAPTER. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO BUT I PROMISE IN THIS CHAPTER SOME QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED. **

**LIKE:**

** INO GONNA GIVE ITACHI HER VIRGINITY? (THATS A BIG QUESTION!)**

** THIS GONNA BE A SASUxSAKU FIC? **

** KONAN AND PEIN GONNA GET TOGETHER SOON?**

** MANY LICKS WILL IT TAKE TO GET TO THE CENTER OF A TOOTSIE POP? (DUH 56! LOL)**

** ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO MAKE PEIN AND SAKURA BREAK UP?**

CHAPTER THREE-PEIN, KONAN, AND SAKURA'S SECRET REVEALED!

Ino relaxed into Itachi's arms and hugged him back.

Itachi pulled back and looked at her with softened eyes.

''Ino?'' Itachi questioned and tilted her chin up.

Ino looked at him while blushing.

''Ino. You don't have to do this. You and I both know that your not ready for this,'' he said gently.

Ino's eyes started to fill up with tears.

''You don't want me?'' She questioned quietly.

Itachi looked at her shocked. How could she think he didn't want her? Any guy in his right mind would go crazy for her.

''Ino look at me,'' She did and it broke his heart to see her crying over him.

''Ino don't EVER think that I don't want you. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life,'' he said softly. Adoration filling his eyes for her.

Ino smiled brightly through her tears and hugged him once more.

''I love you so much,'' She said.

''I love you too,'' he had a small smile.

They walked down stairs hand in hand and had everyone's eyes on them. Sasuke and his friends were wondering what the hell was going on. And they needed answers soon and they would make sure they got them. One way or another.

_**MONDAY AT SCHOOL DURING LUNCH!**_

Sasuke and his friends were sitting at the Akatsuki's table waiting on his brother and friends. Itachi, his friends, and the girls walked in and sat down. Sasuke and his friends were staring at the girls who were talking to the guys. Sasuke cleared his throat. Everyone looked him and his friends.

''What is it little brother?'' Itachi asked.

''Who are these girls?'' Sasuke asked while staring at Sakura.

''Our girlfriends,'' Hidan explained simply.

''Huh?'' The guys said.

''Yep,'' Ino said happily.

''I'm Ino Yamanaka. Itachi's girlfriend,'' she smiled brightly.

Itachi smirked.

''I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Tobi's girlfriend,'' she introduced politely.

''Yep! Because Tobi is a good boy!'' He exclaimed with a bright smile and kissed Hinata's cheek.

Hinata blushed.

''Tenten. No last name. Sasori's girlfriend,'' she said simply and went back to talking to Sasori.

''I'm Temari Sabaku. I'm Hidan's girlfriend,'' she smirked.

''More like my bitch,'' he smirked when Temari glared.

''I'm Lila Lin. Dei-chan's girl,'' she smiled at him and he smirked back.

''Rainie Yang. Kisame's girlfriend,'' she smiled.

''We're Yuki and Suki Sohma. No boyfriends,'' Yuki said and went back to eating with Suki.

Kiba smirked.

Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was trying to catch grapes in her mouth with Pein. She felt someone staring and turned around.

''I'm Sakura Haruno. I WAS dating Pein but we broke up. The End,'' she said and went back to the grapes.

Everyone continued to look at her. She started to get irritated. She turned around again.

''What?'' She asked annoyed.

''What happened between you and Pein,'' Sasuke asked.

''She knew I was in love with Konan and broke up with me so I could date her. But I never got the courage to ask her out,'' Pein explained.

Everyone looked at them shocked. Not even the others knew.

But Sasuke knew one thing. Sakura would soon be his. And no one would interfere.

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter None

**SORRY THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER YOU WERE HOPING FOR BUT IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY THAN YOU DEFINATELY NEED TO READ THIS. NO I AM NOT DISCONTINUING IT SO NO WORRIES ON THAT JUST READ WHAT I WROTE AND EVERYTHING WILL BE UNDERSTAND :) BTW:DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

CHAPTER NONE-NO CHAPTER YET!

_**ANNOUCEMENT!**_

Hello. Well I have started two new stories. 'A Vampires' Love' and 'Rock of Love'. I've also done some oneshots. The point is that I have alot of stories to update now and

once I get those started I will definately be updating this again like crazy! I promise! I also hope you check out and review those stories, it would mean alot to me if you did

And also I have made a decision regarding the whole voting whether to revise or not revise. I am going to wait and when I get 5 votes to either revise or not revise that will be

my decision. Remember I am not going to change anything important just make chapters longer, correct spelling, and correct grammer but the plot might be changed just

a little! Not alot. So no big deal. Remember to review and check out my new stories and oneshots.

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. No Chapter

**HELLO :) I KNOW YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A REEEEAAAALLLLLLYYYYY LONG TIME AND THIS JUST GOT YOUR HOPES UP BUT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU READ THIS :) **

**CHAPTER NONE-AUTHORS NOTE**

**HI CUTE AND PRETTY PEOPLE :) I KNOW YOU'RE THINKING THAT ALL OF MY STORIES WON'T BE UPDATED ANYMORE WELL THAT'S NOT THE CASE. **

**LATELY I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF KPOP FANFICTION THAT IS ON ANOTHER SITE (IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CHECK IT OUT THERE WILL BE A LINK **

**BELOW) AND I SORTA FORGOT ABOUT EVERYTHING HERE LOL BUT I WILL BE UPDATING BUT RIGHT NOW I'M FOCUSED ON MY KPOP STUFF SO I WILL**

**ONLY UPDATE ON THIS SITE WHEN WE GET BREAKS FROM SCHOOL. I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE FOR THIS AND IT WON'T BE LIKE THIS FOREVER I PROMISE :) **

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME AND MY FANFICTION :)**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CuteXx**

**LINK: .com/profile/view/54691**


End file.
